


Shade's Pet

by The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter/pseuds/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter
Summary: After being tortured into submission, you and your Dragon are forced to swear fealty to Galbatorix and work under Durza.
Relationships: Durza/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Shade's Pet

You awoke from your slumber with a jolt, looking around in a panic for any sign of your jailers. You're met with silence as you look around the dark, grimey jail cell you've called your home for the past few weeks. Despite the ever present pain from your still fresh wounds, you let out a sigh of relief, allowing your heart to slow. You're alone. No more torture, for now.

You are a Rider, one of it's top members, having served under the Order for over a century now. You trained under its teachings alongside your steadfast Dragon companion, Noctis. The both of you eventually graduated, taking up the mantle to serve and protect Alagaësia and her people before retiring to become teachers and teach the next generation. Unfortunately, you could only successfully train one group of students before Galbatorix, a rogue Rider, started his rebellion.

You and Noctis had gone out to patrol the southern border when you were ambushed and brought here, tortured for information, for your true names and Noctis' heart, but neither of you had crumbled yet, much to your warden's irritation. That didn't mean your captors hadn't tried their hardest to break you.

They were relentless, led by the Shade, Durza, who had joined Galbatorix in his rebellion. You endured the worst that he had to offer, whippings, brandings, and so much more, but still you held firm. Or at least, you had been, but as much as you hated to admit it, they were starting to wear you down. There was only so much pain a person could handle.

The jail door slammed open abruptly, snapping you from your thoughts. Dread pooled in your stomach as your breathing hitched. Was your tormenter back again so soon? You didn't know how much more you could endure!

A flash of red caught your eyes as Durza prowled into the room, dressed in black leather with a snakeskin cloak and a sword on his hip. He greeted you with a smile that sent shivers down your spine, his sharpened teeth gleaming in the torchlit cell.

"So good to see you awake, (name)," he crooned.

"What do you want?" You asked, inwardly cringing at just how weak and brittle your voice sounded.

Durza chuckled at your question, moving around your bound form. "I figured you should know what I want by now."

You watched him closely, trying not to tense, waiting to see if he would lash out. He was always like this, ever since you first met, keeping you on your toes. He loved seeing you squirm, waiting to see what he'd do. Still, for all the weeks you'd spent as his prisoner, you couldn't get a read on him. Why would a Shade so willingly work with a human like Galbatorix?

"Why?" You asked, watching as he stopped, eyebrow raising ever so slightly. "I don't understand why you're doing this. You're a Shade, aren't you? You're not supposed to follow anyone's orders, you must know Galbatorix is using you, so why are you doing all of this?"

The question seemed to amuse him, drawing a chuckle from his cracked lips. "You want to know why? It's quite simple, I want power. Working with Galbatorix will give me power I'd never attain with the Order around."

As he spoke to you, Durza felt the spirits within him stir. They always seemed excited to be near you, as if they knew blood was soon to be spilt.

His answer shouldn't have surprised you in its simplicity. Power seemed like such a small reward for all of this suffering. "Is that all you're after?" You asked. "Just power? All you'll end up as is a dog! A tool to be used!"

Durza laughed at this. "And what would I be under the Order? Dead. I would be killed simply for existing, just for what I am. With Galbatorix, I have options. I'm allowed to explore my own wants, but you won't admit to that will you? You Riders are so self important, always in the right, always the good guys. Anyone or anything that doesn't fit with your idea of perfection is cast out."

"Don't try and twist this! We protect people, we provide for them and make them feel safe! You're killing so many, destroying lives, ripping families apart!"

"And you haven't? Forcing children to train as Riders regardless of whether it's what they wanted, keeping your boot to the throat of what you perceive as lesser races while acting as an unbiased third party. Your Order even saw to the destruction of the Ra'zac, simply because you saw them as evil. Don't try and pretend you're above this, elf!"

You glared at him. "So, you're trying to act as though you're the good guys?"

"Unlike you, I never claimed to be anything I'm not, I'm just following my nature. Besides, I'm curious to see who will win in this little war. Which side will history favor? But this little outburst of yours is only stalling what I'm really here for."

You growled at him and he chuckled, waving his hand dismissively at your attempts at being brave.

"You asked me a question and I answered, no need to be so hostile just because you didn't like it. However, I didn't come here just to talk about motives. While these past few weeks have been amusing, I'll admit my patience is waning. It's about time you stopped this childish act and joined us."

"I gave you my answer, I'm not giving you my name and I'm not serving that traitor!" You snarled.

He nodded slowly, as if he were merely humoring you, like you were a child. "I think you'll find you're not in the position to be making such bold claims. I've spoken with Galbatorix and he agreed that you will be given to me once you join, so it's in my personal interest to break you down until you agree."

He watched with glee as your expression morphed into one of shock and confusion. "What do you even mean by that? Given to you?" You asked, your wary eyes never once leaving his form.

"It's quite simple. You're one of the most talented among the Order, and you clearly have the endurance to prove it. You would make a useful tool, quite an amusing one as well."

You bared your teeth in a snarl. "I'm not going to join you, especially not if it means I'll just be some pawn for a damnable creature like you."

"Oh, but you will."

"What makes you so certain? I've refused before."

"This time is different, refuse me, and Noctis will die."

You froze, your heart squeezing in your chest at his words, hating that your fear showed so clearly on your face. "You're lying," you stammered out before saying in a much louder voice, trying to call his bluff, "You need him, you wouldn't just kill him off, you need his heart!"

"We have plenty of hearts, losing one wouldn't be much of a waste. Besides, dragon scales and dragonhide can still be useful, not to mention their claws and teeth. Killing him wouldn't be much of a waste."

You stared at him in shock, your voice sticking in your throat as you tried to dissect his words, searching desperately for anything that would prove this was all just some sort of sick joke.

You could only manage a pitiful, "you wouldn't. . ." before your voice disappeared, as if snuffed out by the oppressive atmosphere within your cell. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears as you stared down at the floor, not wanting to show the Shade just how genuinely panicked you were. This had to be a trick, but could you risk it?

"Hurry now, little Rider. Will you join me or will you let your beloved partner die?"

You squeezed your eyes shut, balling your hands into fists as you fought the urge to yell at him to shut up. Tears stung your eyes as you spat out a curse. What were you supposed to do? If you agreed, you'd be betraying your Order, betraying everything you've ever known. You would likely be made to fight against old friends, colleagues, be forced to kill innocents, but if you didn't go through with it, your most beloved partner, the one you had cared for as a hatchling and grew up beside, would be killed.

You fell slack in your chains, feeling the fight leave your body, not caring as a few stray tears fell to the dirty stone below as you finally gave your answer.

"Damn you. I relent."

With your head bowed, you missed the pleased smirk that spread across Durza's face at finally having broken you down.

"Good choice. Now, speak your name and swear allegiance to me, and I will see to it that no more harm befalls you or your Dragon."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since you and Noctis gave your names and swore allegiance to Durza. True to his word, no more harm befell the two of you as you recuperated in one of the spare rooms in the watchtower, tended to by the healers.

You hardly spoke a word, the guilt eating you alive. Every moment of every day, you questioned whether or not you made the right decision, if you should have been so quick to join the Shade. You had trapped yourself and your most beloved partner to a life of servitude to a monster, forced Noctis to turn traitor with you all because you weren't strong enough. You feared what the Shade might have you do while you worked under him. You could no longer refuse his commands after all, and Durza proved to be bloodthirsty.

"Little claw." The deep voice of Noctis entered your mind, running through your mind like the constant, soothing sound of a river.

"We have been over this, it isn't your fault. You are not weak for wanting to protect me. I would have done the same to keep you safe."

Tears welled in your eyes as you listened to his words, so genuine and full of love.

"I know you would, Noctis, it's just— I don't want to do any of this! Our friends and companions are in trouble, so many have died by their hands and we can't do anything! Maybe it would have been better to die than to serve their ends," you lamented.

"Don't say that, you know it's not true. There is strength in living. We cannot help anyone while dead. When the time comes, we can get our revenge."

You nodded slowly, keeping your thoughts to yourself as the door to your room opened and Durza entered. You tried to stop yourself from instinctively flinching away, your body coming to expect torture and pain whenever he was near.

He looked you up and down and you shuddered under his gaze. "You're looking well," he said coolly.

You crossed your arms over your chest. "Amazing how that happens when I'm not being beaten and starved."

He chuckled, a cold sound that sent chills down your spine. "It was a necessary evil. Besides, you learned how much pain you could take. Wouldn't you consider that valuable knowledge for a warrior?"

You ignored him, your eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to check on my ward?"

"Don't feign compassion now. You have a reason for being here other than checking up on me. What is it?"

He laughed, and you never could get used to the sound. It was absolutely haunting.

"The war is over. Galbatorix has taken Ilirea and Vrael lays slain."

His words were like a hammer blow to your chest, and you gasped, the air leaving your lungs.

"You're lying," you said, voice thin as you searched his face. This was just some cruel trick.

He smiled at you, a cruel smile, one filled with a mocking pity. "I'm not. Gather your belongings, little Rider. We're going to the Capital."

He didn't leave you any time to ask questions or argue, swiftly turning on his heels and leaving the room, leaving you and Noctis in silent shock as you tried to swallow the reality of your Leaders' demise and the downfall of the organization you had served your entire lives.

* * *

10 months passed by painfully slow. Since that day you received the news from Durza, you found yourselves living in Ilirea once more, since renamed Uru'baen, a name you found most fitting for a place now filled with despair.

You walked the halls, once so filled with life, now hollow and foreboding, eerily quiet as you remembered the times you spent here as an apprentice, as a Rider, as a teacher. How many had died? You could not know. All you knew is that everything and everyone you had ever loved was gone, aside from Noctis. Your only remaining support and foundation.

You found that the other Dragons lost their name thanks to a curse. It was a terrible sight, and the noise. You'll never forget the crazed, pained screams of despair and panic when the Forsworn realized they had lost their partners forever. Only husks of their former selves. The mere thought of it made you shudder. You couldn't imagine losing Noctis like that. He had only been spared because the dragons did not know of his existence or that he and you turned traitor, even if it was by force.

You had received your first orders from Durza only a week after arriving. To your relief, you had only been tasked with helping to clean up the city, too weak to help with any other tasks he had.

Now, you were basically just a servant, running simple errands for Durza like delivering messages or taking care of his study while he was away. It was demeaning, but you would rather be a maid than have to kill on his behalf.

With your chores done for the day, you found yourself drifting aimlessly throughout the Castle. You were hardly paying attention to where you were going, your mind wandering as you entered a random room.

You snapped to attention when you saw Kialandí and Formora sitting together around a table, an assortment of maps and other papers littering the surface. Their eyes fell on you and the atmosphere immediately grew sour.

You obviously didn't like any of the Forsworn. They were traitors, violent monsters and cowards who had betrayed the Order and took part in the slaughter of innocent people. They didn't like you either, especially not when your Dragon had kept his sanity while their partners all suffered.

"Why are you here?" Asked Kialandí, his voice sharp and unfriendly.

"I'm just walking around," you said. "No need to get hostile, I'm allowed to be here."

Kialandí sniffed dismissively, turning his attention back to the maps. "We're in the middle of something. Leave, Shade's pet."

You bristled at the comment. "I'm not his pet, watch your tongue."

"Oh, and why should I, Master?" Kialandí said mockingly. "Must be so hard being under someone's heel for once. You're so used to being the one on top."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like our race and our behavior wasn't part of the catalyst for the war. Looking down on other races and other elves who don't fit their ideal. I'm saying you should know what it's like to be on the other side now. Must be hard not having the ground you walk on worshipped."

You gawked at him, but his sister Formora spoke up before you could say anything. "You're disrupting us. Galbatorix gave us a mission, we're trying to work. Go be a nuisance somewhere else."

You were pushed back through the door you entered with magic before it slammed in your face. You glared at the door before stalking away. They were deluded! Still, Kialandí's words echoed in your head. You shook yourself, trying to ignore them. The Order wasn't perfect, sure, but the only ones at fault for the Fall were the Forsworn and their entitlement.

"(Name)."

You stopped in your tracks, finally snapping back down to reality to see Durza standing a few feet in front of you.

"What?" You asked in a snippy tone, mood already soured from your conversation with Kialandí and Formora.

"Watch your tone, Elf. I have a job for you."

He eyed you up, waiting for your reply. Ever since you started working under him, he developed a sort of posessive attachment to you, not out of affection, it was simply that despite that often smart mouth of yours, you were a reliable tool. No one was allowed to use you but him, and god forbid anyone hurt you.

Unbeknownst to you, he was the only reason the Forsworn hadn't tried to kill you. He threatened them to keep from harming you, he couldn't exactly use you if you were hurt or dead.

You huffed at his words, but kept your comments to yourself, instead asking, "What job?"

He motioned for you to follow him and you did so, if not a little reluctantly.

"There's been a small group of criminals causing trouble along the eastern side of the city," he began, only for you to interrupt

"The eastern front was the side most heavily damaged from your assault and they're still recovering. I doubt these criminals of yours are anything more than upset civilians."

He turned fast as a whip, eyes glaring at you dangerously. "Do not interrupt."

You jumped at his fast movement, hating how you cowered from him as if you expected to be hit. You looked away, keeping your gaze down submissively.

After a few seconds he continued, walking on as if nothing had happened. "They're not just angry peasants, but even if they were I'd expect you to deal with them accordingly. They've killed three merchants. You are going to catch them and bring them to me."

You frowned. "I don't understand why you can't do it."

"Because I'm busy attending to other matters. Now, I told you to do a job, so do it," he said sharply.

You sighed. "Fine. Is there anything I need to know about the targets?"

He stopped in front of his chambers, using a spell to unlock the door. "You'll figure it out on your own, I'm sure. Don't disappoint me, little elf, or there will be consequences."

He entered his room, closing and magically locking the door behind him, leaving you alone.

You stood there, glaring after him before leaving to start your hunt.

* * *

"No!"

"No? I gave an order, so do it!"

You stood face to face with Durza, growling at him. He wanted you to kill someone publically, make an example of them, but you refused to do it.

You've been serving him for two years, and over that time you had been forced to kill quite a few people, ranging from shady businessmen to criminals. It was awful, dirty work that left you feeling empty, especially with the knowledge that some, likely most, weren't as evil as Durza claimed. They only had a mark on their head because their deaths aided Galbatorix or Durza.

This job crossed the line, however. He wanted you to kill a man who had spoken out publicly against the King. He was a family man and a father of three. In the past, you might have been scared into doing it, but not now. You were done being scared of him, you were done with spilling the blood of innocents.

"I said no! We don't have to kill him, he has a family!" You argued.

Durza bared his teeth at you, face contorted in anger that you even had the audacity to tell him no. His spirits stirred in delight, urging him to punish you for your disobedience, to spill your blood.

"I don't give a damn if he has a family," he snapped. "The King has ordered for him to be killed, so you will kill him. It's as simple as that. Don't make me force you."

You flinched at the threat, but didn't back down. "What if I have a better idea? You only want him dead for speaking against the King, but his death won't fix anything. It will only make him a martyr."

Durza paused at this, and you could see the anger shift ever so slightly to curiosity. You had his attention, so you continued.

"Think about it. If we kill him, people will obviously know it's because he spoke out against Galbatorix. What if instead, we threaten him into renouncing his statement. Or maybe we can even offer him and his family a more comfortable life if he agrees to publically change his position and support the King."

Durza straightened himself out, considering your words. To your surprise, a flicker of amusement shone in his eyes, and even the cacophonous drone of his chattering spirits seemed to dull, amused by your bravery and quick thinking. You had denied him and came up with a much better solution. It was as equally impressive as it was annoying. You weren't scared of him anymore, so threats would be less effective.

"So be it. I will speak to Galbatorix about your plan, but you will suffer any and all consequences if this falls through. Understood?"

"Understood."

* * *

Your plan had worked and you saw to it that the man and his family were given a comfortable life in the capital. Galbatorix had even praised you for your efforts, something that left you feeling conflicted.

You had spoken to Noctis about it. You felt as though you were going crazy. The longer you stayed in this place, the more people relied on you for your role, the more comfortable you felt here. You were surprised when Noctis shared your feelings. He had formed a surprising bond with the other dragons, moreso out of pity, at least at first.

He talked to them every day, trying to help them hold onto at least a sliver of their minds. You often felt his emotions while he did: pity, guilt, and surprisingly, rage. The more Noctis interacted with them, the more cruel he found their fate. Was any crime worth this kind of pain?

Years passed and you both only got more comfortable. Maybe the Order hadn't been so great after all. . .maybe they were a part of the problem, maybe even the Elves too. You couldn't defend the death that had come at the hands of Galbatorix, Durza, and the Forsworn, but you had to acknowledge that the Order had been deeply corrupt.

You had reached that conclusion upon speaking to the other Forsworn, several of which were Elves. There was still an air of dislike and distrust between you and the others, and some of them had become mentally unstable after the loss of their partners, but after listening to their sides you found yourself more sympathetic.

Formora was the most upfront. She admitted to betraying the Order out of anger for how the Elves mistreated the other races. They had all the privilege, and the others fell by the wayside, completely at their mercy.

Kialandí, Formora's twin brother, had been tired of having no power, having no say in how things were run even when he saw how corrupt the system had become.

Enduriel rebelled because he couldn't live up to the harsh standards placed upon him by his own race. Intelligence was a prized trait, and because he fell short of it, he was more or less ostracized while in the Order.

Morzan's was easy for you to figure out. He felt like the Order had been holding him back, suppressing his true potential.

All the other Forsworn had their own reasons for joining Galbatorix, and despite his madness and undeniably selfish and unempathetic ways, even Galbatorix had alluded to taking down the Order as a means of ending what he saw as a broken system.

It was winter now, and you left the castle early in the morning when the sun just coming up to get some air, breathing in the crisp, cold air. Your cheeks and the tips of your ears quickly turned a light shade of red from the cold, but you didn't mind it.

You walked around the grounds, enjoying the peace and solitude until you spotted Durza up ahead, clad in a black fur-lined cloak. You don't really know what drew you to him, a few years ago you would have scurried away before he could see you, but you were more or less comfortable in his presence. At least you weren't afraid of him any longer.

"What are you doing out here?" You asked as you stood beside him. "I thought you hated the cold."

He glanced over at you, his expression blank as he looked you over. For a while now, he noticed the most perculiar thing. Whenever you were near, his spirits would quiet down in his mind, shifting and muttering to themselves. He had never heard them so quiet, as if your presence alone soothed them.

He didn't know when the shift happened from them calling for your blood to them falling almost dormant in your presence, but he didn't complain. It was nice to have peace for once, and maybe that's why he entertained your questions.

He looked forward and nodded his head, prompting you to follow his gaze, seeing that he was looking at a mother and her young son. You watched as the boy skipped ahead while tightly holding his mom's hand.

"I didn't take you for the sentimental type," you said flatly, a teasing undertone lacing your voice. It was genuinely surprising, you figured if he had to show you anything it would have been some great show of violence.

"Don't act cute, I just find it intriguing is all," he said, continuing to stare at the pair, head tilted similar to a child who found a bizarre bug.

"In what way?"

He didn't reply, and you missed the mix of recognition and longing in his eyes, as if he was remembering something he had lost.

His vision blanked and he heard a woman's voice calling to him.

" _Carsaib?_ "

He jolted, looking over at you in shock. "What did you just say?"

You jumped at his quick movement. "Uh, I just said your name. . .Durza?"

You stared at him, watching as confusion flitted across his expression before he quickly hid it and looked back towards the boy and his mother. He seemed off, but you couldn't identify how it occured to you that you didn't really know much about him, or Shades in general.

"Can I ask you something?"

When he didn't say anything, you saw it as permission and went ahead.

"What's it like being a Shade? You act so much differently than what I expected."

He finally broke his focus on the mother and son as they disappeared behind a house, looking over at you. "How did you expect me to act?"

"Aren't Shades made when spirits possess a spellcaster? You don't act like you're being controlled by different entities."

He chuckled, dark and low. It sent chills up your spine, just as it always had.

"Shades are different from one another. Some will be more manic, switching rapidly between different personalities and often burning themselves out within a week, while others, like myself, are able to keep ahold of our autonomy."

You frowned, trying to grasp the concept. "So, you just have spirits residing inside of you, but you are still you?"

"More or less. I would be lying if I said they didn't influence me and change parts of who I am, but I am the same man I was before I was turned."

"Do you remember your past?"

His eyes glazed over once more, having a far away look. Something unidentifiable flashed across his face before he answered, "I do, but some things are better left sealed away."

He turned and left, not even giving you a chance to end the conversation. You watched him leave, your curiosity only growing.

* * *

10 years have passed now since you and Noctis gave your names to Durza. The Forsworn were shadows of themselves and several had already died from madness or other means. In that time, you became Galbatorix's primary advisor, working much more closely with him and Durza, who you had forged an unlikely bond with.

The odd thing was that ever since your conversation with him that winter morning, he had been acting strangely. He would shift between ignoring you, being more irritable towards you, only to strike up a casual conversation later.

Others had noticed it too, but mostly because people were shocked the Shade could even stand being around you. He was much more short and cruel to others, but you brushed it off as his love of teasing you.

You pushed all of that aside for now, currently in the throne room, aiding Galbatorix in his plan to wipe out the Urgals.

"I want them all dead, (name). You forget your place by arguing with me!"

Galbatorix clenched the sides of the table, causing the wood to creak as he glared down at a map of the Spine.

Dressed in fine robes with your sword strapped to your side, you stood beside Galbatorix. Only a faint remnant of uncertainty remained in your mind about the Fall. You mourned for the lives of your comrades, but this was your place now. You had quickly adjusted to this new life.

"If we send troops into the Spine, they will be wiped out. We should send a small party of magicians to search. They can disguise themselves as Urgals, preferably young women. They are less likely to be targeted then."

"They can look the part, but they won't act the part," argued the King.

"They will if I teach them. I know at least rudimentary Urgalish and aspects of their culture. If the spies can blend in and map the territory, we're more likely to have a chance to win."

He fell quiet, considering your words before nodding. "So be it. Mark my words, (name), if this is a waste of time—"

"It won't be. Have I ever led you astray as your advisor?"

"You have not, but there is a first time for everything. Go, I'll have preparations made."

You bowed and left the room, only to run into Durza who had been listening, posted up outside the door. Galbatorix always had the Shade nearby during important conversations, mostly to scare away anyone who got too curious.

"Sending in spies? What a clever idea, little Rider," he drawled.

You rolled your eyes, yet a sarcastic smile pulled at your lips. He was in a good mood today. "What? Upset you didn't think of it?"

He shakes his head, encircling you. "I have no reason to be upset over such a small mission. Though, your tactical abilities continue to improve."

"Don't patronize me. What do you want?"

"Did you forget that you're supposed to look after the new recruits today?"

"No, I did not forget. I've been busy. I'm going there now, thank you very much."

"Good, then I'll join you."

"Do whatever you want."

"I always do."

Despite yourself, you smiled at his comment, pushing past him and making your way to the barracks where the new recruits waited.

Upon seeing you, they all jumped to their feet and clumsily saluted, only for you to put them at ease. You didn't miss how they all stared past you towards Durza, shuffling nervously in the presence of the Shade, who merely crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, watching with vague amusement.

"Hello, I'm (name), the Advisor to the King. I'm told you are the new recruits. Well, none of you will be joining the guard unless you can prove yourself."

A young man raised his hand. "Mam? How will we prove ourselves?"

"The best way for me a gage your abilities is to see you in combat," you explained.

"So, who will our opponent be?" Asked another recruit.

"Me of course."

Your reply caused a ripple of shock throughout the young boys.

"Against all of us?" Asked the first recruit.

"Yes. Why, is that a problem?"

"No, I just--"

"I have been a warrior for longer than you, your parents, or your grandparents have been alive and I've been a teacher for a number of years. I assure you I know what I'm doing. Get ready and meet me outside."

Durza chuckled at your response, setting the boys further on edge as he followed you outside, eager to see you in battle, even if it was only sparring.

You went to stand in the square outside the barracks as you removed your Rider's sword and waited for the boys to congregate around you.

You guarded your blade with magic before ordering them to attack you. You hardly listened to their arguments, each one claiming that they would hurt you since they were using real blades. 

"I will be fine, don't disobey orders. Now attack," you ordered.

One by one the boys threw themselves at you and each time you evaded or parried their attacks with an equal amount of skill and grace. The boys who had first been hesitant found themselves determined to land a single hit on you, leaping clumsily towards you. None of them landed a hit.

Soon enough, they all laid panting on the ground, still clutching their swords as you stood unfazed in the center of them. You removed the spell guarding your blade before sheathing it.

"That's enough for today. You all pass. Welcome to the Royal Guard."

You smiled when you saw the shock on their faces.

"What?! But none of us even hit you!"

"True, but you can't be expected to best a master while still an apprentice. Each of you has potential. Now, clean up and spend the rest of the day off. Dismissed."

You left them to it, leaving the courtyard as Durza followed you.

"Very impressive," he purred. "I think you just like showing off."

"Oh please, it was all part of their training. Break their confidence, show them how far they have to go, then build them back up with praise. . .they seem to be a good lot, not a single one of them gave up," you said.

He stared at you, not quite sure how to respond. Something strange had been happening to him ever since your talk with him that one winter morning. He couldn't place it, but he felt lighter. Maybe ill was the right word for the way his stomach stirred uncomfortably in your presence.

"(Name!)"

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill shout of a child, leading the way for three other kids as they ran up to you and tackled you.

He backed away, watching the events before him unfold. Surely you'd toss these pests off—

"Hey, Eric. Why are you all in such a hurry?" You asked, laughing lightly as you sat up, hugging the kids who swarmed around you.

Ever since you began living here, you had made it your job to care for all the kids. You missed how Durza crossed his arms and looked away, seemingly jealous of having your attention taken away.

"You said you'd play tag with us today!" Eric said with a whine that made Durza cringe, but again your laugh cut through the sound.

"Oh, is that right? I must've forgot," you said, gently pushing him back so you could stand up.

The three others, consisting of another boy and two girls, all joined in with Eric, grabbing your hands and tugging you along.

You looked over your shoulder at Durza. "We'll talk later—"

But he was already gone.

* * *

A few hours later, you returned to the castle after a long game of tag with the kids. They all had to go home, sufficiently tuckered out from playing with you for so long.

You hummed to yourself, enjoying the solitude the large castle walls gave to you. You didn't notice Durza creeping closer to you from behind.

He grabbed you and slammed you against the wall, driving the breath from your lungs as you looked up at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" You choked out, grabbing at his wrists.

"No, what are _you_ doing?" He snapped back. "I thought you had put these silly thoughts of rebellion behind you, but I guess I was wrong."

You were about to snap at him when something in his eyes made you freeze. Why did he look betrayed? You furrowed your brows in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Durza scoffed. "Don't play dumb, I know you poisoned me with something."

"What? No! I didn't do anything."

He growled threateningly, pushing you back harder against the wall. "Yes you did! I tried to ignore it for a while now, thought it would go away, but I was wrong. You must have done something, why else would I be feeling this way?"

"What way?" You asked cautiously.

"Every time I'm around you, I can hardly focus. The spirits seem to calm down, but I can't get you out of my head! You make my chest hurt, like you're trying to kill me."

You stared at him and after a moment of shock, started laughing.

He blinked, a scowl pulling at his lips. "Why are you laughing? Do you think this is funny?" He snapped, claws digging into your skin.

You tugged at his wrists, shaking your head. You knew if you didn't explain soon, you might be in trouble, but you just couldn't help it! This was such a bizarre situation you found yourselves in.

"I didn't—" you paused, giggling to yourself. Durza hated how much he liked the sound.

"I didn't poison you," you managed to get out. "You like me."

He stared at you, eyes narrowing. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't like anyone."

"Apparently, you do," you said, pushing against his chest. "I can prove it if you want me to."

His grip loosened, a little intrigued by your words. "How do you intend to do that?" He asked.

You only gave a sweet smile, looking forward to this if only for his reaction. You stepped closer, watching as he tensed. Before he could pull away, you bridged the gap between the two of you and kissed him.

He didn't react at first, completely out of his depth. He didn't know what to do, but he did know this felt nice. He relaxed before tentatively kissing back, slowly wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in.

He growled against your lips, feeling his stomach flip and his heart flutter, but you reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, keeping him in place. Finally, you pulled away, looking up at him.

"Still think I poisoned you?" You asked.

He huffed, looking away before quietly saying. "No."

You laughed, going to move away, only for him to tighten his grip on you. "I didn't say you could leave yet."

Giving into your fate, you pressed yourself back against him. This was all so new for him, you knew it would take him a while to become accustomed to his feelings, and in the meantime you would have to be there to help him through it. But that didn't sound so bad right now, not anymore at least.

He buried his face into your hair, producing a low growling purr. You missed what he muttered to himself under his breath.

"Mine."


End file.
